


Of Beginnings

by raendown



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 15:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11084796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: Beginnings are always awkward





	Of Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> For my dear Sibi-wife who gave me the first sentence as a prompt.

“I remember practicing how to ask you out.”

Kakashi raised one eyebrow and turned toward Hana as she came in to the room. With his mask down around his neck she had a perfect view of the bemused expression on his face.

“I beg your pardon?” He said lightly. “I don’t think I heard that correctly.”

“You heard me just fine.” Hana gave him a gentle push as she passed by and opened the fridge. Kakashi continued stirring the soup on the stove, waiting for her to speak again. “When we were teenagers I thought you were the prettiest boy I had ever seen and you had that mysterious bad boy thing going on. I wanted to ask you out so badly. I used to go home and practice in the mirror.”

Kakashi pursed his lips tightly in an effort not to laugh. Hana gave him a look with narrowed eyes, daring him to do it. He turned back to the stove as a high pitched sound escaped him, much like air escaping a balloon. Hana growled a little.

“Laugh it up big guy. Shall we revisit the day when _you_ tried to ask _me_ out?”

“What? No. Nothing’s funny. Nothing to see here. Just a man stirring his soup.” Kakashi moved his ladle in vigorous circles and tried to give off an innocent vibe. Hana came up behind him and circled her arms around his waist, tucking her chin up between his shoulder blades.

“Are you sure? You don’t want to talk about the flowers?”

Kakashi made an indignant sound. “How was I supposed to know you were allergic to orchids?”

“Or the _poem_?”

“That was romantic and you swooned. I refuse to believe that you did not swoon.”

“Alright the poem was sweet, I’ll give you that. But Kakashi you actually got down on one-“

Kakashi wriggled his body to loosen her grip. “We don’t need to _talk about it_!” He exclaimed while she laughed and stepped away. “I thought we agreed that it never happened and to never speak of it again.”

He pouted at her as she leaned around him to sniff at the air, a delighted look on her face.

“You’ll need a little more paprika in there,” she said. Then she turned to peck him on the cheek, smothering the side of his face in little kisses until his pout shifted back in to a happy smile. “Let’s just agree that we are both awkward and promise never to leave each other. I don’t know how we’ve managed to get this whole dating thing down but I don’t want to have to do it again with someone else.”

“A good reason to stay together,” Kakashi said with mock solemnity.

“Well, that. And I love you.” She granted him one more soft kiss on the lips.

Kakashi followed her as she tried to lean away, nuzzling her nose with his own until she was laughing and pushing him away.

“I love you too,” he whispered. “Always.”


End file.
